Coach's Request
by iiblankspaceii
Summary: Who knew Echizen Ryoma had a big sister? Meet Echizen Reika, a great tennis player with unique beauty who hasn't lost an official match in her life. She wasplaying on a championship when she suddenly got a mail from Japan, asking her if she can come by and teach her brother's team a thing or two. Find how the regulars and other schools react to Ryoma's big sister.
1. Coach's Request

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Only original characters belong to me._**

* * *

 ** _A Coach's Request_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Narita International Airport. Local time is 3:58 pm and the temperature is 35 degrees Fahrenheit. On behalf of Atobe Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!"** A young girl in the age of 13, with green tinted black hair, and soft features that was sleeping soundly inside the airplane.

One of the stewardess saw her sleeping and tried to wake her up because the other passengers have already left and she was the lone person that was still inside.

 **"Miss, please wake up. We've already landed. Miss"** she shook her shoulder and the girl slowly opened her eyes, she had hazel almost golden eyes. She looked up and saw the stewardess that woke her up. She figured out the latter and slowly rubbed the dirt off her eyes.

The stewardess squealed silently, _'So moe(1)! She's so pretty! Like an angel!'_ she thought. The girl stood up, grabbed her bags and looked at the stewardess, hazel meets black.

 **"Arigatou gozaimasu(2)"** she bowed and left the airplane, leaving the stewardess squealing like a teenager.

After stepping inside the airport, the girl immediately left to look for a vending machine that was selling her favorite juice, Ponta. She saw one and immediately bought one. Opening the can, she plopped her stuff on a bench and grabbed her cellphone that was inside her backpack. She dialed a number and waited for the receiver to accept the call.

 **"Moshi moshi(3)? Is that you Reika-chan(4)?"** Rinko, the girl's mother asked.

 **"Hai(5), I'm in Japan, okaa-san(6)."** She replied. Echizen Reika, 13 and the older sister of Echizen Ryoma.

 **"Really? Do you want me to tell your dad? Wait- Nanjiro! Reika-chan is on the ph-!"**

 **"My little girl! Have you been eating right? Did you won your last match? Where are you?"** Nanjiro asked his daughter.

 **"Oyaji(7), I'm eating fine, well I do have a bigger appetite than Ryoma, and yes, I won the match but, I might back out though, give the phone back to mom."** she stated.

 **"Um, Reika? Why is your dad paralyzed? What did you tell him?"** she glanced at the big clock that was hanged on a wall and it showed that it was already 4:34 pm

 **"Crap, I'm going to be late. I'll call you later. And mom I want Japanese food later, bye."**

 **"W-Wait, R-Reika! What do you mean you're backi-!"** Reika paid no heed to his father and ended the phone call, she grabbed her things and ran to the nearest station.

 ** _| On The Other Hand |_**

* * *

 **"Reika! OI! TALK TO YOUR OLD MAN! Rinko! Where is that girl?! She said she's backing out?! I need to go to America!"** Nanjiro said, pacing around the house.

 **"Anata, you don't have to go to America because she's already in Japan"** Rinko said which made Nanjiro stop on his tracks.

 **"S-She's b-back?!"** Rinko nodded. **"AHH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO? THE COMMITTEE IS GONNA KILL ME! THE CHAMPIONSHIP WILL LOSE ALMOST HALF THE VIEWERS THEY NEED BECAUSE SHE WON'T PLAY! SPONSORS WILL PULL OUT THEIR INVESTMENTS! And whose idea is this!?"**

 **"Calm down, Nanjiro. Reika already took care of everything and said that she needed to take a break because she injured her right arm. The committee will never know that she's here upon Ryuzaki-sensei's(8) request- umm. Nanjiro?"**

 **"So, it's all that old hag's fault! I'll-"**

 **"Now, Nanjirou. If you did that, would you consider sleeping on the couch for a year?"**

 **"N-No ma'am."**

 **"Good"**

* * *

 ** _| Back With Reika |_**

She got on a train full of people but luckily for her, there was a vacant seat that was in her favor. She sat on it and listened to classical music that was booming from her headphones.

She was feeling uncomfortable because people (more like all boys) were looking at her, but who wouldn't? She looked like a goddess. But Reika wasn't aware of her beauty, causing her to check her outfit.

She was wearing white high-cut boots, black stockings, a white skirt (2 inches above the knee), a black tank top and a sleeveless white hoodie. She wore a black cap and her black headphones (you might say that white and black are her favorite colors).

She saw a group of boys wearing tennis outfits and one, who was taking glances at her every minute, was telling his friends about a tennis player. Just like Ryoma, she too had a gift for tennis, even winning against Ryoga, her and Ryoma's half-brother. And Ryoma has never even won over his big sister, meaning she's really good, almost enough to surpass their father (after 6 or more years; if that's what you mean by almost). Because of her unique senses, she can hear what the group was talking about.

 **"I heard that Seigaku has a freshman regular! And that freshman beat Hyotei, what a joke! Even I can win in a match from a 12-year old. I have 4 more years of experience!"** a guy with orange(golden?) hair said and tried practicing his swing, in which he almost hit an old lady.

He did it so many times making the racket come closer and closer to the old lady's face, when Reika couldn't take it anymore, she took her headphones off.

 **"Hey you"** the train became silent. She stared at the guy and he smirked. _'Look, even the chick_ _noticed me'_ he thought, but little did he know that he was in a world full of hurt.

She stood up and went to the group's direction, every passenger watching her every move, when she was a few steps away, she changed directions and went to the old lady.

 **"Grandma, how about you sit on that spot? It's more safe there."** the old lady smiled and Reika helped her to sit, all the passengers were in awe of what the girl just did.

 _'Now to finish that arrogant guy.'_ she thought. **"Hey, you're not holding the racket right, if you hold it like that, you wouldn't even put power on the ball"** she smirked, the guy was ticked off.

 **"Hah! You kid! Let's see how you can grab the ball coming at 17 kph straight on your face!"** the guy grabbed a tennis ball and swung, causing the ball to go straight towards Reika's face.

 _'God, how slow.'_ She easily caught the ball on her right hand. **"I'll show you a true swing."** She took her black racket (like Ryoma's) from her backpack and took her stance.

She aimed, threw, and swung. The ball curved and went straight to the arrogant guy's racket, because of the power, it managed to break the strings and the ball to make a small dent on the train's wall.

 **"Oi, S-Sasabe, doesn't she look like someone?"** one of the guy's friends said.

 **"Ah! That kid who ridiculed you at that one competition!"** _'So, Ryoma taught this bastard a lesson or two, eh?' she thought, she put her racket back inside her backpack and fixed her cap._

 **"We're here at Terminal 12. Terminal 12"** _'This is my stop!'_ she grabbed her bags and was about to set foot off the train when,

 **"W-Who are you?"**

 **"Echizen Reika, but mada mada ssuyo(9)"** and she left with a grin on her face.

 _'I can't wait to see you, little brother.'_ she thought and left the train station.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me! Also, if there are any wrong spellings or my grammar, sorry about that because English isn't really my first language.**_

* * *

 ** _Japanese Glossary_**

 ** _1 - MOE - is a Japanese slang word, and loanword that refers to feelings of strong affection, or cute._**

 ** _2 - ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU - "Thank you very much."_**

 ** _3 - MOSHI MOSHI - This is used to say "hello" when you talk with someone on the telephone._**

 ** _4 - -CHAN - a diminutive suffix; It comes from a "cute" pronouncing of -san (in Japanese, replacing s sounds with ch sounds is seen as cute)._**

 ** _5 - HAI - "yes"._**

 ** _6 - OKAA-SAN - "mother"._**

 ** _7 - OYAJI - "father"._**

 ** _8 - SENSEI - "teacher/professor"._**

 ** _9 - MADA MADA SSUYO - "You still have lots more to work on"._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. Only original characters belong to me.**_

* * *

 _ **Coach's Request**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

After leaving the train station, Reika decided to walk all the way to Seishun Gakuen, where her younger brother goes. It was already time for practice but she didn't care, after all. She wanted to see how good her brother's teammates are.

 **| On The Other Hand |**

 **"Echizen! Now that I think about it, why do you like Ponta so much? Well, it can't be as good as Hepsi!"** Momoshiro Takeshi asked a young man drinking and simultaneously shooting daggers at his senpai.

He stopped drinking and smiled, remembering the time he had before she and her brother left for America. Now, Momoshiro was in awe. Echizen wasn't showing a smirk, nor a cheshire grin. It was a simple smile plastered on his face.

He shook his head, _'He can't be that in love with Ponta, right?'_

 **"I like it because she loves it. It's more or less a reminder of her, I wonder what she's doing right now."** and he laughed, leaving Momoshiro in the locker room.

 **"Who's she?"**

* * *

 **| Back With Reika |**

I finally got to Seishun Gakuen, or Seigaku for short. It was more or less a nice place, the girls' uniform was green and white, while the guys were wearing a usual black uniform.

 _'Now, where would Ryoma be?'_ I started walking towards the school, after all. There should at least be a map or something, right?

Some students would stop and stare at me but I didn't care, I'm used it.

I've been roaming around for at least five minutes and I can't even find a simple sign! Geez! Is Japan really like this?!

 **"Umm, sorry, are you lost?"** A guy who had a concerned look on his face suddenly asked me, he was wearing a jersey and a racket, hmm.

 **"Do you by any chance know where Echizen Ryoma might be?"**

His face was etched with shock, must be a teammate huh?

 **"A-Ah, Echizen is having tennis practice as usual. If you'll like, I'd be glad to take you to him."**

I nodded and we both left to go to the tennis courts.

 **"We're here."** I could see that they were practicing, but. They were all doing the easy stuff. Even I can do that with ease.

 **"I need to go and talk to our captain, I believe Echizen and the other regulars are in Court C."** after he pointed the court he smiled and ran to the nearest locker room.

I went to Court C and saw that my little baby was rallying with a guy with closed eyes. And I have to say, he was pretty good.

 _'Maybe 40% of my power that is'_ , I smirked. Some guys were in a corner and was talking about something important. Too important to realize that I'm almost a few inches away from the players.

My brother's opponent suddenly did an outstanding serve in which my brother didn't get to immediately and was now, coming right at me.

I grabbed a racket that was sitting beside me and swung, making the tennis ball fly up and come back to my hand.

 **"You could have got that, Ryo."** he suddenly looked behind his back and smiled.

 **"Reika-nee!"** even if he was rather tired, he still ran to me and gave me a big hug.

 **"I've missed you, Reika-nee!"**

 **"W-Wait, Echizen has a sister?!"**

* * *

 _ **A/N: And that's Chapter 1! I'm really happy that some of you took the time to read and follow this story, this was meant for fun and when I logged back after a month, there was already a review! I know this is rather short, because I just had the urge to type this whole thing in an hour for you guys! Please bear with it!**_

 _ **Also a big thumbs up to RainbowStarMountain for leaving a review! This is for you girl! :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Only original characters belong to me.**_

* * *

 _ **Coach's Request**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **"Oi Echizen, she, I mean your sister? What's going on?!"** a man with black spiky hair and purple eyes was shouting. Shock was etched on his face and a guy with red hair and a band-aid on his cheek was gaping at awe.

There was another man with glasses was busy writing on his notebook and saying **_"Ii data."_** And the guy who was recently rallying with Ryoma was smiling, his eyes open, revealing his piercing cerulean orbs.

 **"Oh? You must be umm, peach-something? I forgot your name because you don't look that good in tennis from what I heard from MY Ryo."** the young girl said with a smirk plastered on her face. Obviously teasing the man.

 _'So that's where Echizen got that attitude, interesting."_ the brunette thought while Momoshiro was screaming and being held down by Eiji.

 **"Nee-chan, stop teasing Momo-senpai. Even if it's true."**

 **"Oi! What did you say Echizen? Let me give you a piece of my mind!"** and the two males started a game of chase.

 **"I believe you already know us from Echizen but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Inui Sadaharu, a regular and manager of the tennis club."** the girl only nodded, she wasn't really good in making friends, as you can see from Ryoma.

 **"I'm Kikumaru Eiji-nya! But I must say, you really look like Ochibi! Like twins!"** _'So he hasn't seen Ryoga I suppose.'_ the girl thought remembering the time when they were kids and was thought to be triplets.

 **"My name is Fuji Syuusuke, and that was Momoshiro Takeshi, but I must say that Echizen might be a lucky guy having a girl like you as his sister."** _'But unlucky at the same time'_ the brunette said. _'After all, he can't date his sister, can he?'_

 **"Echizen Reika, you can just call me Reika because you already gave MY Ryo a nickname."** she said and gave a small smile, to which the others blushed, even Inui.

After all, Ryoma has pretty above average looks like Fuji making others think what they would look life if they were a girl, but a GIRL Echizen Ryoma was right in front of their eyes, and she was gorgeous-no. Breathtaking.

With that body of a model, high cheekbones, feline eyes, shiny, long green-tinted black locks and rather tanned skin made her more beautiful, and natural. The Echizen blood was like royalty, producing divine off springs.

 **"Reika-nee, why didn't you tell me that you were coming back? I would have waited for you in the airport."** Ryoma said after being chased by Momoshiro.

 _'Aww, isn't my baby boy so concerned of his older sister?'_ **"I'm sorry okay? As a gift, I'll be telling you some good news that Ryuuzaki-sensei hasn't told you guys."**

 **"I'll be your new coach."**

* * *

A/N: And that's all! Sorry I couldn't make it more longer! I have monthly exams for the next two days and I couldn't get to update the story until next week or so. But I want to thank the guys who reviewed, faved, and followed this story! Thank you guys! As a gift, I'll give you a rather long update next time.

RainbowStarMountain - Thanks for reviewing two times in a row and I hope you like it even if it was rather short!

Ace1998 - Here you go! I hope it reached your expectations. And thank you for the review, I appreciate it :D

jafcbutterfly - I'm sorry this wasn't that long! The next update will be for you! And I PROMISE that it will be a longer chapter c:


End file.
